legendary_temporal_custodiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Events - Bounty Events
Bounty Events have received quite the makeover recently. Forget what you knew. Now you will bring your strongest Bounty Hunter deck, plus an ally card, into the Hunt map. In that map you will defeat missions to collect not only trophies, but also Summoning Stones. The higher your bounty multipliers are, the higher your trophy, and summoning stone, rates will be. Once you've collected your Summoning Stones, you will move to the second part of this event, The Summoning Portal. There you will summon bosses of different difficulty with the stones you've collected. The bosses you summon automatically rally the entire guild, and as a guild we'll come together to defeat them. This is where the majority of trophies will be earned. Event Info Hunt Dungeon * All bounty (B) multipliers in your team are added together and multiplied by the trophy count, as well as summoning stones. Maximize your bounty hunters to collect as many stones as possible. * Slayer (S) and Commander © multipliers do not matter in Bounty Events. Legendary cards with S,B&C do count. ''' * Your individual tolls accumulate, about one per hour, up to a maximum of 5. You can also spend 300 honor points to get 3 additional tolls (up to 5 times per day). * Collect 3 stars on all map quests to collect a big bonus! The Summoning Portal * Use the Summoning Stones you collected on the Hunt map to summon bosses of different difficulty. * Only one boss of each difficulty can be summoned at a time. Additional bosses of the same difficulty will be queued until the current boss is killed * The higher the boss level, the higher the payout in trophies, as well as gold and other loot. Bosses are summoned in Easy, Medium, Hard, and Inferno difficulties. They will appear at varied levels within the designated range for the selected difficulty. * Stamina is used to fight these bosses, so save up your hero points in order to purchase Honor XP packs as needed. * '''No card bonuses, (Slayer, Commander, Bounty), are effective in the Summoning Portal. Just build the strongest deck you can. * Bosses should only be summoned during designated rally times, and no bosses below Hard difficulty should be summoned at all!!! * Summoning bosses outside of rally, without prior permission from leadership, is a kickable offense. (If you are unable to attend rally times, feel free to reach out to leadership to request permission to summon at a time that works for you.) Our Strategy * Day 1: Get as far through the Hunt map as possible, collecting as many summoning stones as you are able. The goal should be to collect 3,000 stones as quickly as possible, in order to summon an Inferno boss. * Day 2-5: Continue to collect stones through Hunt map. Each day after reload a summoning rally will be held. Typically 1-2hrs after reload. During those rallies, as many Inferno bosses as we can kill will be summoned. ** When you have collected 3,000 summoning stones, make it known to leadership asap. Doing so will allow leadership the best chance to organize rallies. ** One boss will be summoned at a time during rallies. Once the current boss is near death, the rally organizer will advise the next summoner to queue their boss. No bosses should be summoned until the organizer directs you to do so. * Day 6: The final 2 hours of the event will be spent with as many guild members as possible, summoning as many high level bosses as possible. Medium bosses should only be summoned once it is not possible to summon Inferno or Hard bosses. Any questions? Just ask your leadership!